


Let's Do It

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adaptation, Cameos, Canon Character of Color, Character Death Fix, Character of Color, Crack, Don't Have to Know Canon, Five Plus One, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Outrageous Sexual Situations, POV Character of Color, Ridiculous, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, fun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Darwin. He can do it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not to be taken seriously _at all_. It's inspired by several prompts on [](http://community.livejournal.com/1stclass_kink/profile)[**1stclass_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/1stclass_kink/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/xmen_firstkink/profile)[**xmen_firstkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/xmen_firstkink/) and my urge to take advantage of Darwin's mutation in the most ridiculous ways possible. There's also a bit of comics canon events, but you don't have to be familiar with the comics at all to read the fic. Big, big thanks to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/)**lunesque** for loving me enough to look over this thing and laugh at all of my very bad jokes.

**i.**

Gills feel weird. The whole breathing underwater thing sort of tickles Armando's insides when the change rolls over him. His junk still works, though, and Alex's twitchy hips are the only sign that he needs to know that everything is _groovy, baby_.

The only thing that's missing are the hitched little breaths that Alex takes, the way he moans before he catches himself, but there's plenty of that for in-bed sex. Right now, it's in-the-pool sex, and Armando's sucking cock like a champion blowfish.

Alex suddenly grabs his shoulder, which means he's probably close. The shaking is new, but Alex doesn't exactly have his feet under him right now. Armando figures shaking means _faster_ , _harder_ , or _come on and get the lube already_.

They'll try the lube next.

He goes with the suck harder and faster interpretation and deepthroats Alex on every bob down until Alex comes. Then he takes his time to swallow every last drop.

When he surfaces, Alex is covering his face, but what Armando can see of it is beet red, that special shade that probably means—

He turns.

Yeah. Audience.

"So." Elizabeth smirks and dips her legs into the pool. "Practicing?"

"I'm outta here," Alex murmurs, and heaves himself out of the pool.

It's too late to run away, so Armando chills where he's at, leaning against the edge and kicking out his feet. "Yeah," he says. "Practicing. We've gotta keep ourselves sharp."

**ii.**

Armando says, "I want to try something."

Alex's eyebrows furrow together, and he pushes up onto his elbows. "Is—"

"No, it'll be good," Armando promises, and grins.

Alex, apparently, doesn't trust it, because he narrows his eyes, and his erection begins to flag. Armando grabs hold of it and gives it one nice long stroke to keep it in the game. Alex momentarily loses his pinched face and moans.

"I just wanna," Armando says, and lifts his hips, positioning Alex's cock.

"Jesus, Darwin, wait!" Alex snaps. "We need—"

"Nope." Armando snaps his hips down. His mutation is, after a moment of discomfort— Yeah. Rad and fucking _groovy_.

Alex falls back onto the bed, his adam's apple bobbing in a hard swallow. "God, how did you … ?"

"Didn't," Armando admits with a laugh, and then lifts himself up so he can sink back down, the glide of Alex's cock so smooth and easy that it makes Armando tremble. He wants it all, and he wants it now. "I guessed."

Alex has the open-mouthed stunned look he gets when Armando does something amazing and he doesn't necessarily approve.

"I adapted." Armando rolls his hips as proof of his self-lubricating ass. "You gotta admit it's pretty cool."

Alex shakes his head but squeezes Armando's hips and shoves up. That gets him a gasp. "Shut up and fuck me."

**iii.**

Armando sprouts wings. It takes getting pushed out of a plane. There might be a slight problem when he doesn't find that unpleasant anymore. His mutation and all the crap that it does to him (and all the villains they've got to face) is so blasé that he's not even phased. He does, however, consider this a new way of making the mile high club 'cause that's what happens when you narrowly avoid another death: thank God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit, I'm alive! But with sex.

Alex shuts him down cold.

He's grateful Armando's alive, too, but sex in the air isn't his idea of a good time, all of which is expressed in the way his eyebrows furrow together and his mouth pinches into a frown as he folds his arms over his chest and just stares.

As cool as the coolest cat in town, Armando takes the rejection in stride and counters with a kiss with lots of tongue and lip sucking, so Alex can get the full vision of Armando's mouth on his cock.

They fuck on the roof instead. Alex is spinning so high from his orgasm that he doesn't even notice the short second that they're levitating. Armando is straight smooth and doesn't say a word.

**iv.**

The Danger Room is sentient.

Armando and Alex find out, because Armando's got Alex bent over a rock and is fucking him on the battlefield. It's a fantasy, and one they're sure as hell not going to indulge in in a real-life battle with the Sentinels or whatever baddie decides the X-Men are in the way again.

So the Danger Room turns sentient and decides cockblocking is its first duty.

"Pathetic," she says, and then proceeds to pummel them into the ground.

Or she tries to. Armando's mutation kicks in, and he's damn glad he had a hold of Alex, because when he opens his eyes, he finds out that they've teleported to one of the classrooms. With their pants around their ankles and his dick still partly shoved in Alex's ass.

Class, thank God, is not on.

Armando doesn't even question it. "We've gotta find the Professor."

The Danger Room knows way too much about every mutant in the mansion and proceeds to systematically kick all of their asses for a very long time.

When they finally win, not that Armando had any doubts, he and Alex fuck in the middle of the room again. Armando pulls out and comes on the floor.

**v.**

The first time the Shi'ar kidnap Armando, he sees it as one of those once-in-a-lifetime opportunities. For sex.

Naturally, the revelation comes _after_ the X-Men bust down the doors and roll in like they own the joint. Then there's the necessary skull-cracking and a narrow, against-all-odds escape, which somehow equals the discovery of a long-lost brother. Everyone eyeballs Alex, wondering how many he has while Professor X and Lilandra engage in telepathic negotiations.

There's no happy reunion or any sort of resolution.

They're on a ship hurtling through space, headed back to earth, and Armando's pretty sure he didn't even blink.

Alex is staring listlessly out the window and ignoring Armando's eyebrow wiggles and elbow nudges. They're on a relatively small ship, but the Shi'ar seem to like to build big and complicated. After the kidnapping and resultant _nearly dying_ , Armando wants to get Alex's mind off of another loss and take advantage of the design.

It takes, "Blowjob in space. We'll never get another chance," before Alex gets a clue.

"Really, Darwin?"

"Yes."

And he drops to his knees to prove it. Blowjob in space is pretty much exactly like a blowjob in the mansion or a blowjob in the car or a blowjob in the Danger Room. Actually, that last one was pretty special, especially after the thing went _sentient_.

Whatever.

Armando has Alex's cock in his mouth, and he works it, because _blowjob in space_. It's not going to happen again.

His mutant ability isn't being psychic or foretelling or whatever fancy word Professor X uses to mean _see the future_. He gets kidnapped by the Skrull, who are enemies of the Shi'ar, and then being in space just becomes a _thing_.

**vi.**

"Mile high club," Armando says, and grins, nodding toward the X-Jet.

Alex slaps a hand against his face. Then he's grabbing Armando's shoulders with a good, solid shake. "You want to fuck me, just fuck me. We don't have to do all the crazy stuff."

"Okay. Let's fuck in the X-Jet," Armando says.

Alex sighs. "We're going to get caught."

"What's the professor gonna do? Give us detention?"

Alex tries really hard not to smile, but Armando can see the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"How do I let you talk me into this dumb shit?"

"Love, man," Armando says, and slings an arm around Alex's shoulders, leading him toward the cargo ramp.


End file.
